


The nations as parents

by Nellyemmamaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cold Sunday morning in October and Ludwig, also known as Germany, was woken by someone puking their guts out in the upstairs bathroom. Worried he reached out to the other side of the bed for his finance Feliciano, also known as North Italy, just to find it empty. “Feli?”, Ludwig called. When no one answered he decided to go looking for the smaller man. Ludwig begun looking in the bathroom where someone was puking their guts out still, as Ludwig felt on the door he found it looked. “Feli? You in here?”, Ludwig called out with concern lacing his voice. “Leave me alone”, comes Feliciano broken voice from the other side before the puking sound started again.</p><p>READ THE NOTE!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One weird morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I will not continue this story. I have lost interest in this story so.

It was a cold Sunday morning in October and Ludwig, also known as Germany, was woken by someone puking their guts out in the upstairs bathroom. Worried he reached out to the other side of the bed for his finance Feliciano, also known as North Italy, just to find it empty. “Feli?”, Ludwig called. When no one answered he decided to go looking for the smaller man. Ludwig begun looking in the bathroom where someone was puking their guts out still, as Ludwig felt on the door he found it looked. “Feli? You in here?”, Ludwig called out with concern lacing his voice. “Leave me alone”, comes Feliciano broken voice from the other side before the puking sound started again. “Feli? What’s wrong? Why are you puking?”, Ludwig asked knocking at the door again. “Leave! Nothing is wrong, just leave, bastard!”, Feliciano shouted before he broke down in tears. “Feli! Please open the door so I can help you! Feli, please!”, Ludwig begged his finance. “Just leave!”, Feli cried. Ludwig dragged a breath to plead to his finance once again but was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Ludwig sighed and went to answer the front door. On the other side of the door stood Lovino, also known as South Italy and Feli’s brother, Francis, also known as France, and Antonio, also known as Spain and Lovino’s boyfriend. “What do you want?”, Ludwig groaned. “I’m here to see my brother, potato bastard!”, Lovino answered forcing his way inside. “Where is he?”, he asked after checking the kitchen. “Upstairs bathroom puking and refuses to talk to me”, Ludwig sighed. “WHAT?!?”, Lovino shouted before turning around running up the stairs to Feli. “Why is Feli puking?”, Francis asked worried. “I don’t know. Like I said before he refuses to talk to me”, Ludwig sighed as he dragged his hands through his hair. “That is strange, doesn’t he usually talk to to you?”, Antonio asked. Ludwig just shook his head and went into the kitchen to begin with the breakfast.

“Fratello! Talk to me”, Lovino begged as he knocked on the door. “No! Leave, Lovi! I don’t what your or that bastards help!”, Feliciano shouted from the other side. “Please, Fratello, at least tell me if it’s something I can do”, Lovino begged once again much more soft and sincere than he usually is. For a minute or two the only sound was Feli puking and crying. “Coul – could yo – you call and a-ask Hungary to come here?”, came Feli’s broken voice after a while. “Of course!”, Lovino answered happy to help his brother. Quickly he pulled out his phone and dialed Hungary’s number. “Romano? Why are you calling me?”, came Hungary’s surprised voice from the other end. “It’s Fratello, he is sick and refuse to talk to me or Ludwig but he wanted me to call you and ask if you could come here”, Lovi explained to the shocked Hungarian. “I will be there in a minute”, Hungary, also known as Elizabeta, said before hanging up. “Fratello? Elizabeta will be here in a minute, okay?”, Lovino said through the door. “Yea, thank you, Fratello”, came Feli’s voice in responded before the puking sound started up again. Lovino, feeling that he couldn’t do anything else for his brother, left and went looking for the others. He found Ludwig, Francis, Antonio and Prussia, also known as the Awesome Gilbert, in the kitchen looking positive awful and miserable. Lovino took the seat next to Antonio with a sigh. “I couldn’t get him to talk but he asked me to call Elizabeta so I did and she is on her way”, he said before anyone could ask.

Honoring her promise Elizabeta showed up a minute later and without a greeting to the others made her way up to the bathroom knocking on the door. “Feli, love, can you let me in?”, she asked in a soft voice. She didn’t get an answer but the lock got unlocked and open the tiniest bit to let her in. Quickly she got inside and locked the door behind her before turning towards poor little Feliciano who was sitting beside the toilet with dark circles under his eyes, his face paler than ever and covered in sweat. “Oh, my poor baba, Mi a baj?”, she asked as she kneeled down beside him and pulled him into a hug. Feli broke down in tears and clung onto Elizabeta. “I… I t-thi-i-ink I’m p-p-pregnant…”, Feliciano choked out between the tears. Just before he turned over the toilet again and puked. “Oh baba. Shh, shh, elkaptalak”, Elizabeta whispered as she stroked Feli calming over his back. When he stop puking again she pulled him into another hug. “What makes you think that you are pregnant?”, Elizabeta asked softly. Instead of answering Feliciano pulled out of the hug and pulled up his sleeping shirt to show a clearly round belly. “And the fact that I’m puking my guts out”, Feli said with a small smile. Elizabeta put her hand over Feliciano’s belly and stroked it carefully with her thumb. “You are pregnant alright. Does Ludwig know?”, she asked. “No, he doesn’t. I-I was hoping that I had just eaten something bad but then I started gaining weight and then I took on of these pregnancy-tests and it was positive so yesterday I went to the doctor and he confirmed the pregnancy”, Feliciano explained. “Oh, baba, sajnálom. Mindent megteszek, hogy segítsek neked, szerelem”, Elizabeta said softly before she pulled Feli in for another hug. “Oh, Feli? Azt hiszem, akkor le kell zuhanyozni”, Elizabeta laughed. “Yea you’re probably right”, Feli smiled before he got up, flushed the toilet and pulled his shirt over his head. “Elizabeta? Could you fix me something to eat? Not pasta”, Feliciano asked just as Elizabeta unlocked the door the leave. “Yea of course, love”, she answered lightly before slipping out and closing the door behind her, waiting a heartbeat for Feli to lock the door again before leaving.

When Elizabeta arrived downstairs she found that the boys, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio and Lovino, hadn’t moved an inch since she had come to the house. She ignored their looks and went straight to the refrigerator and opened the door to look inside. The sight she was met with was beer and wurst nothing else. “Tch! Looks like I have to do some shopping”, Elizabeta muttered to herself before she closed the door and turned around to go back to Feliciano, though she was stopped by Ludwig grabbing her arm. “What’s the matter with Feliciano?”, Ludwig growled angry having enough of this ignoring. “I can’t tell you! Now if you excuses me I have things to do!”, she snarled back at him before pulling out of his grip and jogging up the stairs. “Feli? I have to do some shopping but I will be back really quick. The boys are really worried about you but you don’t have to talk to them if you don’t want to, okay?”, She shouted through the door. “Yea, thanks”, came Feli’s answer. Elizabeta turned around, run down and out of the house.

As Feliciano finished his long shower he could hear Elizabeta’s car pulling up to the drive-way again. Since he had worn his night-shirt before Feli went into his and Ludwig’s room to change into some new clothes. Quickly Feli pulled on a pair of low-cut sweatpants and a big blue shirt that was Ludwig’s; after he was dressed he decided that he should go down to the others and faces the after-math of his puking-session. As he made his way down the stairs slowly he was met by the wonderful smell of eggs and toast. “Mm, it smells wonderful, Elizabeta!”, Feli stated as he made his way into the kitchen. “Feli!”, Ludwig stated surprised and stepped forward to give Feli a hug. “No hugs, please”, Feli grimaced. “Oh”, Ludwig said letting his arms drop to his sides. “How are you?”, he asked after a while of taking in Feli’s face, that was paler than normal, the dark circles underneath his eyes and how he seemed to be thinner than ever, even thinner than he was during WW2. “I fine, well as fine as one can be after puking their guts up”, Feli answered with a grimace. “What’s wrong with you, mon cher?”, Francis spoke up. “Nothing”, was Feliciano’s simple answer. “¿Por qué mientes?”, Antonio asked curious. “No estoy mintiendo! Lo juro”, Feli said rather loud. “Fejezd be! Itt van az étel, a szeretet”, Elizabeta said angry before pushing Feliciano towards the table, forcing him to sit and put a plate with fried eggs and two white toasted bread slices. “Köszönöm, Magyarország”, Feli said as he started to eat the food carefully. Elizabeta offered him a smile before she sat down beside him with a plate of her own. As Elizabeta and Feliciano were eating their breakfast stood or sat the others around them looking awfully uncomfortable. “Elizabeta?”, Feli begun. “Yes, baba?”, Elizabeta answered. “Do you think is should tell them?”, he asked. “We talked about it before, love, my opinion is the same now as it was then”, she answered. At this Feliciano just nodded and fell into deep thoughts. “Fratello?”, Lovino begun. “Hmm?”, Feli asked. “Che cosa è che si sta andando a dirci?”, he asked carefully on Italian. “Ho bisogno di dire Ludwig prima, mi dispiace, Fratello”, Feliciano said with an apologizing smile. Lovino nodded somewhat hesitating to his brother before rising from the table. “Come on, Tomato bastard, potato bastard nr 2 and wine bastard, let’s leave them alone”, he said as he dragged Antonio, Francis and Gilbert out of the house. “Baba? Do you want me to stay?”, Elizabeta asked Feliciano. “No it’s okay. I will call if I need you”, Feli responded with a bright smile. Elizabeta got up, kissed Feli on the head and left as well leaving Ludwig and Feliciano alone. “Süßes Herz? What is it? Bitte liebe, tell me”, Ludwig said from his place leaning against the counter. “Komm und setz dich”, Feli said gesturing towards the chair beside him.

Ludwig did as he was told and sat down beside his finance. Feli took his hand and gave him a comforting smile. “First I need you to promise me not to freak out on me, okay?”, Feli begun. Ludwig nodded and returned the smile. “The reason I have been so distance and not allowing you to hug me is because I was afraid of how you would react”, Feli stopped to breathe a little. “I… I am… I am pregnant”, Feli mumbled. “You what?”, Ludwig asked confused. “I’m pre… urgh!”, Feli said but couldn’t finish the sentence so he took Ludwig’s hand and placed it over his stomach so Ludwig could feel for himself. At first couldn’t Ludwig register what was happening but then it dawned on him. “You are pregnant!”, Ludwig exclaimed surprised. Feli nodded carefully watching his expression as Ludwig’s face showed surprise, confusion, happiness and then pride. “You are pregnant”, Ludwig whispered slowly before he pulled Feliciano towards him to give him a long kiss and a hug. Feliciano let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding before he returned the hug and allowed himself been pulled onto Ludwig’s lap and envelop in his strong arms. They sat like that for half an hour in silence that said more than a thousand words. Soon Feliciano started to drift away into a sleep now that he was safe inside his lover’s strong arms; he was nearly asleep when he felt how one of Ludwig’s hands came to rest over his belly carefully and Ludwig whisper: “Ich lieben dich, Feliciano”.

 

When Feliciano woke up again he was in the bedroom with Ludwig behind him holding onto Feli carefully with on hand resting over Feli’s belly. Feliciano smiled and nuzzled into his finance’s broad chest before closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Feliciano wake up a while later to the smell of pasta, immediately he is up running into the bathroom and empty his stomach contents into the toilet. Thankfully it’s not one of his bad episodes of nausea and he was soon back in bed with Ludwig who hasn’t woke at all but that was no surprised, the man could sleep through Feliciano’s worst episodes of nausea so this little one was nothing. Feli fell asleep with a smile on his face. The next time Feli woke up he was alone and after a quick look at the time he could see that he had been asleep for most of the day since it now was 15:30 in the afternoon. Deciding that he had gotten enough sleep for now Feli went to look for Ludwig, of course Feliciano begun looking for him in the study but as it was empty he sought out the kitchen finding Ludwig, Lovino, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert and Elizabeta there. “Look who decide to join the living and awake world again”, Francis smiled from his place beside Gilbert at the table. “Hi. Is it any food left?”, Feli asked with a smile of his own. “Fratello, you and I are going to talk first”, Lovino said firmly form his place beside, or should I say, in Antonio’s lap. “But, Fratello!”, Feli winced. “I had to puke again before so I really need that food”, he continued punting. “Okay, fine, it is in the microwave”, Lovino gave in.

After Feliciano had eaten he took his brother up to the study and closed the door behind them. “First of, I need you to promise me something”, Feli begun taking a deep breath. “Yea?”, Lovino said. “Yea, don’t get mad and don’t try to kill Ludwig, please?”, Feli said with a hopeful smile. “Fine, I won’t get mad and I won’t kill Ludwig, just torture him a little”, Lovino responded with an evil smile. Taking another breathe Feli told his brother that he was pregnant.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ludwig broke the news to a surprised Gilbert, a smiling Francis and a laughing Antonio. “You are so dead, Ludwig”, Antonio managed to get out between his laughter. “Mien Gott! Gute arbeit, bruder”, Gilbert stated after a few moments of silence. “HA FATTO QUELLO CHE?!? TU SEI COSA?!? INCINTA?”, suddenly Lovino yelled at the top of his lungs. “Ohonhonhonhonhon! Have fun with that, mon cher”, Francis stated. Ludwig offered a weak smile to the Frenchman. The kitchen fell in silence after that but than they could hear to set of footstep coming down the stairs to the kitchen, in come Feliciano with a grumpy Lovino in tow. “You! You are lucky my Fratello is pregnant otherwise you would have been dead now but I don’t want this kid to grow up without one of its parents”, Lovino grumbled to Ludwig before grabbing Antonio and left.

 

 Six months later.

“Feli! Hurry up! We are going to be late”, Ludwig shouted up the stairs. “I can’t find a shirt that fits!”, came Felis answer. Ludwig sighed and took the steps two at the time to find his finance in their bedroom without a shirt on and a scold on his face. Ludwig can’t help but laugh at Felis grumpy face and he walks up to the Italian and pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry that I haven’t taken you to shopping, love”, Ludwig whispers as he strokes Felis big belly. “It’s okay I could just borrow a shirt from you”, Feli says tired. “Are you sure you want to go to the world meeting today? We could just stay home and relax”, Ludwig suggest. “As tempting that sound we can’t we are hosting today, remember?”, Feli answer with a smile before slipping out of the embrace. Feliciano took a blue sweatshirt from Ludwig’s wardrobe and pulled it on. The shirt was big enough to hide Feliciano’s big belly. “Right fuck. We could ask Gilbert to hold it for us?”, Ludwig said hopefully since he really didn’t feel like attending a world meeting today, yet alone host it. “You think he would do that? Because that sounds awesome and I really need to sleep more”, Feli said. “Yea I think he would. Why don’t you go back to sleep and I goes and ask mein bruder if he can host the meeting instead of us, ja?”, Ludwig asked before leaving the room. Feli sighed and climbed on to the bed again to go back to sleep.

(I think that instead of getting weird cravings and all the other stuff that comes with begin pregnant Feliciano just wants to sleep all the time. I mean just look at how he is normally it makes me think that he would get even worse while pregnant so there for I will not write much about the pregnancy.)

‘Knock, knock’ Feliciano sits up in the bed and looks confused around him as he rubs his eyes. ‘Knock, knock’ Feli finally realized that the sound was from someone knocking on the bedroom door. “Come in”, Feli said loudly with a voice stained with sleep. The door opens and in comes Ezio Vargas, also known as Seborga, with Lovino in tow. “Ciao, fratelli, what are you doing here?”, Feliciano asked as he hoped into the middle of the bed making room for his two brothers in the bed. “Ciao, Fratello, how are you doing?”, Lovino asked with a smile as he sat down on the bed on Feli’s right side. “I’m pregnant in week 30 how do you think I’m doing?”, Feli asked as he laid down on the bed again while he stroked his big belly. “Still tired all the time? I’m so sorry for bothering you but we misses you and well the only way to hang out with you these days are to come to you”, Ezio said with a smile of his own. “Si, I’m tired all the time and I’m sorry for snapping at you but my back is killing me and it is hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in these days”, Feli sighed. “Come here, Fratello”, Ezio said as he laid down on his side and open up his arms for Feli to snuggle up to his chest. “Thank you, Fratello”, Feli whispered as he turned to his side and snuggled back into Ezio’s waiting arms. “Lovi, come her… ah!”, Feli begun saying but stopped as he felt a kick against his belly, from the inside. “Fratello!”, Lovino and Ezio said at the same time worried. “No, no, I’m okay… the baby, the baby kicked!”, Feli whispered as his hand rested on top of his belly with a look of wonder and happiness on his face. “What? Can I feel?”, the two brothers asked at the same time. “Yea sure, here”, Feli said with a smile before he grabbed his brothers hands and placed them on top of his belly. They were still for a moment but then Lovino moved to lie down next to his brothers. Suddenly they felt two kicks against their hands again and three equally big and happy smiles formed on their faces. “Did you just feel that? Was that really two kicks?”, Ezio asked his brothers. “Yes! Yes that was two kicks!”, Feli stated with a big smile before he reached under the pillow and brought out his phone. “I got to call my doctor, she said that everything look fine on our last ultrasound but she couldn’t get a good imaged of the baby, or should I say babies, so she would like to know this”, Feli said before he pushed a bottom and called his doctor.

“Fratelli, could one of you try to get a hold of Ludwig? My doctor said she wanted me to come in on a ultrasound now to see if we could get a better picture on the babies”, Feli asked as he walked into the room again. “Sure thing, Fratello!”, Ezio answered before getting his phone and made the call. “Come on we need to leave now, you will have to talk to Ludwig in the car”, Feli said as the three of them left the house.

“I’m sorry, Fratello, but Ludwig doesn’t answers”, Ezio said with a sad smile to his brother who laid on the examination table in a room on the hospital. “It’s alright. At least I got you two here, right?”, Feli said with a smile just as his doctor walked into the room. “Mr. Vargas, I was so happy when I got your call today! I understand that today was the first time they kicked, right?”, she said with a big and reassuring smile. “Yes, miss, that is correct”, Feli said. “Alright let’s get a look inside there, yea?”, she asked. Feli nodded before he pulled up his shirt and rolled down his pants a little bit so his belly was bare.

It was quit in the room as a clear bild of the two babies showed up on the monitor. “Ah, would you look at that? Do you what to know the sex on the babies, Mr. Vargas?”, the doctor asked. “Yes, please, miss”, Feli answered with a smile. “Okey, let me just move this a little bit… A there, it’s two girls, Mr. Vargas!”, she stated. “Oh, my beautiful bambini, my beautiful Jasmine and Dalian”, Feli whispered with tears in his eyes.

When the three brothers got home Ludwig’s car was on the driveway along with Alfred’s, Arthur’s, Ivan’s, Francis and Gilbert’s cars. “Dolce cuore? Where are you?”, Feli shouted into the house as he and the other two stepped inside. “Upstairs, Süßes Herz, in the spare room. Could you come up here? I need some help”, Ludwig’s voice sounded from the upper floor. “Yea, I’m coming”, Feli stated as he half run upstairs and into the spare room where Ludwig, Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Francis and Gilbert stood surrounded by five different paint cans and other things that you need to re-paint a room. “What is it, Dolce cuore?”, Feliciano asked as he came to stand next to Ludwig. “I can’t decide which one of these colors we should have in the nursery, help me out, ja?”, Ludwig asked pointing towards the wall that they all was facing. Feli followed his finger and saw that they had painted a bit of the wall with each of the five colors, the colors was green, light blue, light yellow, dark blue and deep red. “Well I think that the walls should be light yellow and the ceiling should be painted like the sky”, Feli said with a smile. “Yea I think that would make our babies happy”, he added to himself as he stroke over his belly. “Okey… wait what? Our babies? Not baby?”, Ludwig asked confused. “Oh yea, I was at the doctor today on other ultrasound and she said we are having twins, two girls as well”, Feli said absentminded. “Why were you at the doctor today? We didn’t have an ultrasound planed today, right?”, Ludwig asked confused. “Oh yea, I know but they began kicking today so I call my doctor and she wanted me to come in for an ultrasound right away. I tried to call your phone but you didn’t answer so we went without you”, Feliciano said before turning around and left the room.

 

Feliciano woke to terrible pains in his lower stomach and back. “Ludwig! Wake up! They are coming!”, Feli growled to his fiancé before bending forward out of pain.


	2. Not a chapter

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is under progress but since I have been working and it has been warm outside I have not written that much on the story however just cuase I know that it was a long time since I updated I'm going to give you a small piece of the next chapter as a apology. I am most sorry for not posting sooner! 

“Aww, man, they are cute. It’s almost sad to wake them up”, Gilbert whispered to the other two. “Ve, too late for that, I’m already awake”, Feliciano mumbled form the bed. “Sorry, Feli, how are you feeling?”, Gilbert asked with a smile as he walked up to Feli and gave him a kiss on the forehead, weary of the two babies that was still asleep on Feliciano’s chest. “Good, just extremely tired. Hey, Lovi, meet Jasmine and Dalian Vargas-Beilschmidt. Isn’t they cute?”, Feli smiled down at his babies. “Fratello, ho bisogno di dirti una cosa ...Io sono, io sono...Incinta”, Lovino whispered to his brother. “Oh Fratello, lo so. Si prende a conoscerci, giusto?”, Feliciano whispered back. “Destra”, Lovino said with a small smile.

Thank you for waiting and I'm sorry once again!


	3. Meet Jasmine and Dalian Vargas-Beilschmidt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano handed Ludwig Jasmine before he turned around and walked the short distance to the nursery and opened the door to revile the room with light yellow walls and a light blue roof, two white-wooden cribs, two white-wooden changing tables and two white-wooden rocking-chairs. Above the cribs the names: Jasmine and Dalian was written in a deep blue color. Ludwig and Feliciano laid down their babies in their cribs before closing the door. 
> 
> ‘Ring, ring’ Feliciano groaned as he felt blindly after his phone on the nightstand. As he located it he answered with a groan. “Feli! Thank god! You need to come here something is wrong with Lovino and he refuses to talk to me! Please hurry!”, Antonio yelled from the other end before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I update finally, right? Please don't hate me!

Lovino, Ezio and Gilbert made their way through the hospital to Feliciano’s room. Lovino was wearing a big sweatshirt, that he had nicked from Antonio, which was very strange for the otherwise well-dressed man but nobody gave that a second thought anyway. No nobody care what anyone was wearing at the moment since everyone was so excited over meeting the newborn twins. As the three visitors stepped inside the room they were met by the sight of Feliciano sleeping with to adorable little babies resting on his chest and Ludwig sitting in the chair next to them sleeping. “Aww, man, they are cute. It’s almost sad to wake them up”, Gilbert whispered to the other two. “Ve, too late for that, I’m already awake”, Feliciano mumbled form the bed. “Sorry, Feli, how are you feeling?”, Gilbert asked with a smile as he walked up to Feli and gave him a kiss on the forehead, weary of the two babies that was still asleep on Feliciano’s chest. “Good, just extremely tired. Hey, Lovi, meet Jasmine and Dalian Vargas-Beilschmidt. Isn’t they cute?”, Feli smiled down at his babies. “Fratello, ho bisogno di dirti una cosa ...Io sono, io sono...Incinta”, Lovino whispered to his brother. “Oh Fratello, lo so. Si prende a conoscerci, giusto?”, Feliciano whispered back. “Destra”, Lovino said with a small smile.

Feliciano and the two baby girls were allowed to go home two days later. Since Ludwig was busy working Gilbert picked them up and for the first time got a good look on his nieces. The girls looked a lot like Feli with the same sweet face, they had the same curl that Feli had and they had Feli’s hazel eyes but they had Ludwig’s curls and the color of their hair was dark-blond with a hint of red in it. They had light blue bodies on them with their name written on them in deep red. “Aww, they are so cute”, Gilbert said as he helps Feli inside the car before he put the two girls in their car seats in the backseat of the car. “I know, right? They are the cutest babies I have ever seen”, Feli said with a happy smile.

When Gilbert pulled up on the driveway he and Feli got out and took one baby each, Gilbert took Jasmine and Feli took Dalian. They went inside and after Feli had taken of his jacket he freed Gilbert from Jasmine and headed up the stairs towards the study. Once outside the study he stopped and looks at Ludwig as he worked for a while before clearing his throat making his finance look up. “Hi, love. I’m sorry I couldn’t come and pick you three up but my boss wanted me to sing these documents and they couldn’t wait”, Ludwig said softly. “It’s okay, Amare, we got home save thanks to Gilbert”, Feli said with a smile. “Do you want to help me put them to bed?”, Feli continued asking. “Yes, I would love to”, Ludwig answered with a smile. Feliciano handed Ludwig Jasmine before he turned around and walked the short distance to the nursery and opened the door to revile the room with light yellow walls and a light blue roof, two white-wooden cribs, two white-wooden changing tables and two white-wooden rocking-chairs. Above the cribs the names: Jasmine and Dalian was written in a deep blue color. Ludwig and Feliciano laid down their babies in their cribs before closing the door.

 

‘Ring, ring’ Feliciano groaned as he felt blindly after his phone on the nightstand. As he located it he answered with a groan. “Feli! Thank god! You need to come here something is wrong with Lovino and he refuses to talk to me! Please hurry!”, Antonio yelled from the other end before hanging up. “Fuck!”, Feli growled before he pushed himself out of the bed and got dressed quickly. “Liebe? What are you doing?”, Ludwig asked from the bed. “It’s my Fratello, he need my help. Go back to sleep, amare”, Feli whispered before leaving the room. Quietly Feli went through the hall, quickly looking into the nursery spotting Gilbert with one of the babies in his arms, sitting in one of the rocking chairs, before he continued down the hall and the stairs, out through the door and into his car speeding towards Antonio’s and Lovino’s house a block away.

“Fratello?”, Feliciano called softly as he entered his brother’s and brother-in-law’s house. “FELICIANO! YOU ARE HERE!”, Antonio yelled as he came running down the stairs throwing himself onto Feli. “Yeah, I’m right here. Now what’s happened?”, Feli asked with a small smile already knowing what is happening to his brother. “Well this morning I woke up and since I felt like having sex I started kissing Lovino to wake him up and I succeeded just to be pushed away when Lovi runs to the bathroom and locked the door, not letting me in or talking to me”, Antonio said in one breath. “Okay, I will go and talk to him if you could call Ezio for me”, Feli said before making his way up to the master bathroom. Once there he knocked on the door softly. “Fratello let me in so I can help you”, he called but not getting any answer beside the sound of the door getting unlocked, and quickly Feli opened the door and step inside locking it again. As Feliciano turned around he got an armful of his crying brother. “Ssshh, Fratello, I’m here now, everything will be alright”, Feli whispered into his brother’s hair before kissing it. “Fratello, mi dica che cosa è sbagliato. Fratello, ho bisogno di sapere come aiutarti. Per Favore!”, Feli begged his brother quietly. “Fe male! Non riesco a tenere giù niente più! Per Favore, Fratello farlo smettere!”, Lovino whimpered before he doubled over the toilet puking. “Sssh, Fratello, Sono qui, sssh, tutto andrà bene”, Feli whispered as he rubbed small circles on his brothers back. “Fratello, hai sanguinare ultimamente o qualsiasi altra cosa che è successo che sembrava fuori posto?”, Feli asked slowly afraid of the answer. “No”, Lovino answered before bending over to puck again. “Fratelli?”, came Ezio’s voice from the other side of the door alongside a knock. “Ezio! Are Antonio with you?”, Feli asked through the door as he sat down beside Lovino on the floor. “Yes, I’m, why did you ask?”, Antonio asked through the door. “Fuck!”, Feli whispered before he pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket, quickly he sends a text:

_Gilbert, do me a favor and call Antonio and tell Ludwig to get over here,_

_Pretty please!_

_Feli_

A few seconds later they could here Antonio’s phone ringing from the kitchen downstairs. Soon Feli heard Antonio leaving to answer the phone. “Fratello, call our doctor and tell her that Lovino needs to see her now!”, Feli said fast to his brother before returning his attention to his other brother that was currently puking his guts out into the toilet. For a few minutes it was quiet despite Lovino’s puking but then Ezio’s footstep came into the room again. “She has a time right now”, Ezio informed Feliciano through the door. “Is Gilbert and Ludwig here?”, Feli asked after a few seconds of silence. “Yepp, just got here”, Ezio answered. At that Feli pulled out his phone once again and send another text:

_Gilbert distract Antonio for me so that we can sneek out through the front door_

_Feli_

Then Feliciano waited a second before getting a text:

_All clear_

Quickly Feliciano unlocked the door, hoisted Lovino up and left the room with Ezio in tow. Quietly the three brothers made their way downstairs, out of the house and into Ezio’s car before they speeded of to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with Lovino? Hm? Read the translation and found out:
> 
> Fratello, ho bisogno di dirti una cosa ...Io sono, io son ...Incinta – brother, I need to tell you something… I’m, I’m…pregnant.  
> Oh Fratello, lo so. Si prende a conoscerci, giusto? – Oh brother, I know. It takes one to know one, right?  
> Fratello, mi dice che cosa è sbagliato. Fratello, ho bisogno di sapere come aiutarti. Per Favore! – Brother, please tell me what’s wrong. Fratello, I need to know how to help you. Please!  
> Fe male! Non riesco a tenere giù niente più! Per Favore, Fratello farlo smettere! – It hurts! I can’t keep anything down anymore! Please, brother make it stop!  
> Sono qui, sssh, tutto andrà bene – I’m here, sssh, everything will be alright.  
> Fratello, hai sanguinare ultimamente o qualsiasi altra cosa che è successo che sembrava fuori posto? – brother have you bleed lately or anything else that has happened that semmed out of place?

**Author's Note:**

> There! leave kudos if you like the next chapter will be up soon, i think, hopefully... if anyone can guess were i got Seborga's name from I will love you forever! i think it fits really well...  
> Translations:  
> Italian  
> Fratello – Brother  
> Amare – love  
> Dolce cuore – älskling (love or sweetheart in English)  
> Ti amo – I love you  
> Bastardo – bastard  
> Che cosa è che si sta andando a dirci? – What’s it that you are going to tell us?  
> Ho bisogno di dire Ludwig prima, mi dispiace, Fratello – I need to talk to Ludwig first, sorry, brother  
> Ha fatto guello che?!? Tu sei cosa?!? Incinta? – He did what?!? You are what?!? Pregnant?  
> Ciao, Fratelli – Hi, brothers.  
> Bambini – babies 
> 
> German  
> Ich liebe dich – I love you  
> Bitte liebe – please, love  
> Süßes Herz – älskling (love or sweetheart in English)  
> Die genial mich – the awesome me  
> Scheiße – fuck  
> Komm und setz dich – Come and sit down  
> Mein Gott! Gute arbeit, bruder – My god! Good job, brother  
> Ja – yes 
> 
> Hungarian  
> Baba – baby  
> Mi a baj? – What’s the matter?  
> Elkaptalak – I got you  
> Sajnálom – I’m sorry  
> Mindent megteszek, hogy segítsek neked, szerelem – I will do everything I can to help you, love.  
> Azt hiszem, akkor le kell zuhanyozni – I think you should take a shower.  
> Fejezd be! Itt van az étel, a szeretet – Stop it! Here is your food, love  
> Köszönöm, Magyarország – Thank you, Hungary 
> 
> French  
> Mon cher – my dear 
> 
> Spanish  
> ¿Por qué mientes? – Why are you lying?  
> No estoy mintiendo! Lo juro – I’m not lying! I swear


End file.
